


We're Good The Way We Are

by KnightsofEclipse



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofEclipse/pseuds/KnightsofEclipse
Summary: Courtney and Willam made up before their tour started but that doesn't mean things are completely back to normal between them. Courtney knows she doesn't have any right to feel the things she's feeling but here she is, feeling them.





	We're Good The Way We Are

Since the tour had started, Courtney felt like she had no time. No time to herself. No time to breathe. No time to relax. And no time to just hang out with her friends. Despite that, she thought she was handling it quite well. 

The constant travel between cities, going from gig to gig, was the hardest. Even though they were all crowded into the tour bus with nothing to do but wait, it was still busy and didn’t really feel like down time. Getting ahead of schedule, due to light traffic, was a blessing as they pulled onto the shoulder of the highway to stretch. 

Courtney took the time to leave the bus and walk a ways. The freedom and fresh air was exactly what she needed. Of course she had extended the invitation to Alaska and Willam as well. She was actually quite glad they had declined the offer; the time alone was just what she suspected she needed.

Since their fight, Willam had been particularly clingy with Courtney. Courtney told herself it was just Willam’s way of making up for lost time. It was funny to think of Willam as the cuddly type, but Courtney couldn’t deny she enjoyed the extra attention.

The fresh air put Courtney in a good mood. When she stepped back onto the tour bus, however, that mood was immediately soured. It wasn’t anything, she kept telling herself. Alaska was all limbs, that was all. And there wasn’t that many places to sit on the bus.

Courtney frowned and pushed by to go lay in her bunk. She couldn’t understand her own anger, which just upset her further. Willam saw the expression on Courtney’s face and got up from using Alaska as a pillow to come lean on the wall next to Courtney’s bunk.

“Don’t just make that face.” Willam folded his arms and rest his chin on them on the edge of the bunk. “Why are you mad?”

“I’m not mad,” Courtney shook her head, something that lost it’s effect without her wig. “You didn’t have to get up on my account. Go back to cuddling with Alaska.”

Willam threw his arms up. “Bitch, is that was this is?” He gave Courtney a shove, to punctuate his next sentence, “move over.”

“No,” Courtney shoved back. “Go back to Alaska. I don’t want your,” she mashed a bunch of failed sounds before actual words came out of her mouth, “pity cuddles.”

Willam looked back at Alaska, “Can you go outside for a bit?” Alaska raised an eyebrow but got up and left the bus. Willam turned back to Courtney and gave her a lighter shove. “Come on, Court.”

Courtney rolled her eyes and finally scooted over so Willam could lay next to her. Courtney made a show of rolling onto her side so that her back was to Willam. Willam took this as an invitation to slide his arm around Courtney’s waist and spoon her. 

“I said I don’t want to cuddle,” Courtney mumbled as she leaned into Willam. Courtney heaved a sigh in frustration with herself.

“Nah-uh,” Willam nuzzled Courtney’s shoulder. “You said you didn’t want pity cuddles.” He peppered kisses along Courtney’s shoulder and let his teeth graze the skin at the base of Courtney’s neck. “This isn’t a pity cuddle.” He bit a little harder to make sure he had Courtney’s attention. “Would you roll over and talk to me?”

Courtney held out a while longer, until Willam bit her again with the intent to annoy. “Oy!” Courtney rolled over to meet Willam’s beaming grin with her own glare. “I’m not food.”

Willam shrugged, “I’ll put anything in my mouth.” But that wasn’t the point. “Why are you acting so jealous?”

“I’m not jealous!” Courtney sounded offended, but she wasn’t sure if she felt offended. “What do I have to be jealous of?”

“I don’t know. That’s why I’m asking.” Willam bent his neck forward to lean his forehead against Courtney’s. “I’m going with you, not Alaska. I don’t get what your problem is.”

“Going with?” Courtney was puzzled for a second before she was able to place the phrase. She burst out laughing.

“Don’t laugh!” Willam squeezed Courtney closer. “I’m serious.”

“And you couldn’t come up with anything better than ‘going with’?” Courtney’s laughter built until she was wheezing and gasping for air. 

Willam shrugged and pulled a less than attractive face. “Dating didn’t feel like the right word.”

That sobered Courtney some. “We’re not dating. We’re not even sleeping together.” Courtney kept shaking her head, trying to piece it all together and coming up blank. “What are you even talking about?”

Willam leaned closer in, so that he didn’t have to look Courtney in the eye as he spoke. “I know we’re not sleeping together, I just feel really close to you. I get it’s weird and I didn’t think you were really into it, but…” he trailed off like he lost the train of thought. Willam got very quiet and very still suddenly. Willam’s voice came out in a whisper, almost so quiet that their heartbeats drowned it out. “I’ve been thinking of you as my girlfriend, or boyfriend, or whatever.”

“Willam.” Courtney knew what it took for Willam to be this vulnerable, even around Courtney and Alaska. She took a deep breath. “I guess I was jealous, seeing you cuddled up to Alaska, after you’ve been giving me so much attention lately. I got mad at myself, for thinking like that. Like you were mine.”

Willam leaned back, eyes brighter than his voice had sounded. “But I can be yours.” He pulled a face. “Not like that,” he said more to himself, disgusted by his own thoughts. “I want to be your girlfriend, or boyfriend, or whatever.” Another thought stopped him for a second. “But I don’t want you to be jealous that Alaska makes a surprisingly good pillow.”

Courtney laughed at that. “Yeah, she does.”

“Is that why you guys always put me in the middle?” Alaska had reentered the bus sometime while they were preoccupied and was back taking up the entirety of the small couch. “Use each other as pillows. I will not be used any longer,” she said in a fake dramatic voice.

Courtney caught Willam by surprise as she closed the small distance between them to place a quick, sweet peck on Willam’s lips. “Let’s just be whatever we’ve always been.”

Willam nodded, after some contemplation. “Yeah. But with more cuddles. This is nice.”


End file.
